La del espejo
by dgirl142
Summary: Viñeta.Rosalie aparenta ser perfecta, cuando en realidad esta destruida y no sabe como reconstruir su alma


**Disclaimer: Rosalie es un personaje de Stephenie Meyer y espero que disfruten leyendo un poco de los sentimientos profundos que ella jamas se permite demostrar**

**Les recomiendo escuchar la canción Breathe no more de Evanescence mientras leen esto.**

**La del espejo**

De nuevo me miro en el espejo, sintiendo que no soy yo, es alguien más, más hermosa de lo que yo jamás creí posible, sé que se supone que esa soy yo, o lo que queda de mí, pero siento como que esa que alguna vez fui, jamás volverá a ser alguien.

Todo por lo que he pasado, todo el dolor, la pena y las lágrimas que desearía poder llorar para desahogarme simplemente no alcanzan, ya no.

Un vestido elegante, maquillaje, zapatos e infinita belleza mayor a las demás no se siente como lo más importante en mi mundo.

Una vez fui la más hermosa, la más deseada, y la más "feliz", o al menos eso creía, ahora en realidad si soy la más hermosa, o eso es lo que el espejo me deja ver, lo que mi reflejo intenta dejarme saber; no estoy segura de ser la más deseada, si así lo fuera Edward no me odiaría, aunque en las mentes y cuerpos de todos los otros eso cambia, pero ¿acaso importa lo que esas criaturas débiles, que no saben lo que es el sufrimiento y el dolor verdadero, sienten? ¿En realidad sienten algo verdadero?

Eso ya no importa. Yo sé que a la que todos quieren ver, y a la cual esperan acercarse es a esa que está en el espejo, que lastima que ella no pueda salir a cubrirme un rato mientras yo me quedo aquí, intentando juntar los pedazos de mi alma que jamás podre juntar, porque son tantos y tan pequeños que podría asegurar que más de uno se perdió.

Solo quiero encontrar algo, una razón para creer que todo lo malo valió la pena, que este sufrimiento lleva a una verdadera felicidad, no al tipo de felicidad superficial que te dan el dinero, una posición social o el poder.

Yo anhelo poder decir que todo esto tiene sentido, que dejar mi alma encerrada en el espejo para mostrarle a los demás lo que ellos quieren ver, y no la que yo en realidad soy podría llevarme a ser esa en el espejo, la mujer que sonríe por un cumplido débil que viene de alguien que no tiene idea de lo que le podría pasar; o esa mujer que se siente la más afortunada por tener el vestido más costoso de la habitación y un peinado que tardo más de dos horas en hacerse.

¿Alguna vez me recuperaré? Yo no puedo evitar pensar que la respuesta a eso sería un gran "No."

Tal vez con el tiempo sea mejor en el arte de pretender ser quien no soy, ocultaré mis sentimientos, enterraré mi dolor en lo más profundo de mi corazón, junto con la esperanza de que todo estará bien; y ya no tendré que suplicarle de rodillas a esa del espejo que salga a decir que es yo, yo cambiaré de lugar permanentemente con ella.

Tendré la sonrisa más grande de todas, nadie notará la diferencia. Le haré cumplidos a los demás y haré como si nunca hubiera escuchado ninguno de los cumplidos que yo sé que ellos me harán miles de veces.

Tal vez así no seré feliz, pero mi alma se liberara al encerrarse, no será ella quien cumpla el papel, será mi cuerpo que dejara libres dentro de mi reflejo a los pocos pedazos que quedan de ella, pedazos filosos que intentan cortar dentro de mi piel tan fuerte que casi lo logran.

Una mirada más al espejo, una decisión tomada por mi propio bien, "Adiós pedazos rotos, espero no reunirme de nuevo con ustedes porque quiero volver a la felicidad falsa y superficial que me hace sentir bien conmigo misma."

Está bien, lo admito, no funcionó nada funciona, no sé dónde está mi alma, pero aunque sé que no está en mi cuerpo sé que no está en mi reflejo tampoco, de alguna manera algunos pedazos logran filtrarse en mi cuerpo y recordarme con detalles que esto no es cierto, que jamás podré ser la del espejo, pero no pueden juzgarme por intentarlo, por querer ser la que alguna vez fui pero que cada vez me convenzo más que en realidad nunca existió ¿Cómo es que pude cumplir con ese acto por tantos años sin ningún problema y ahora no puedo lograrlo por unas horas?

Mi cuerpo murió ese día, también lo hizo mi alma, el problema es que la ponzoña que hizo que mi cuerpo tomara una no-vida, hizo lo mismo por mi alma, que jamás se recuperará y que jamás podrá vivir de nuevo, pero tampoco podrá morir y descansar en paz.

Tampoco me arrepiento de eso, solo espero que así como mi alma no-muerta sufre, también lo hagan las almas de aquellos por los cuales yo sufro.

Supongo que me equivoqué, si hay algo que puede darle luz a mi vida, más bien alguien, que me alegra los días, y que no se opone a que yo no tenga nada que ver con esa del espejo. Ya entendí que la diferencia entre ella y yo es que esa jamás será real.

Sé que aunque esa en el espejo no siente dolor ni tristeza en su corazón, tampoco puede amar ni intentar recuperar poco a poco su alma. Sé que será un proceso largo, pero ya empecé y con ayuda de Emmett, el hombre que amo, la luz de mi vida. Él me convenció de que por más que sangre juntando los afilados pedazos de mi alma él estará ahí, con vendajes para mí y pegamento para asegurarse de que no se separe de nuevo.

Ya se acabaron las mentiras, será difícil volver a ser feliz, pero lo lograré, sí, estoy segura de eso, y no importa cuánto me tome, sé que mi alma vivirá de nuevo.

**¿Cómo les pareció? Siento que de Rose hay mucho que decir y que este pequeño intento no muestra casi nada de ella, pero espero que sea algo bueno y que se ajuste a lo que se supone que ella sintió en los momentos en los que no podía demostrar cuanto odiaba ser "perfecta."**


End file.
